


Tori and her eevee's adventure Part 1

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Alablast, check out their story too!<br/>A story about a trainer and her eevee along with her friends, roaming the world of pokemon<br/>Please give me feedback, it's my first fanfic!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eevee's Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307187) by [Alablast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alablast/pseuds/Alablast). 



> Inspired by Alablast, check out their story too!  
> A story about a trainer and her eevee along with her friends, roaming the world of pokemon  
> Please give me feedback, it's my first fanfic!

It was dawn, actually, before dawn. The sun was still sleeping while the moon cast its glory over the small town. The girl was too excited, her mind was buzzing with the emotion. She couldn’t sleep, no way. She had already dressed in her outfit, a black and white shirt, a black and grey stripped hooded jacket, a black hat, black leggings and black boots. She completed her look with a small necklace; it looked like a green leaf made of crystal. She had been given the gift from her parents on her 10th birthday, which was a year ago. It was perfect, she thought it looked a little too professional, but she wanted to make an impression.  
She looked at her watch, 5:57. The pokemon lab would open in thirty three minutes. She brushed out her long black hair and re-checked her backpack for the hundredth time.  
Water flask, toothbrush, extra clothes, spray-on healing potions, antidotes, long life food, pokemon food especially for grass types and a new fancy sleeping bag That shrunk to the size of her palm. She had matches to start fires to keep warm as well. She also had a folding hairbrush, tissues and a piece of thin rope and a tiny contractible fishing rod her father had given her. She doubted she’d use it on her journey, she wasn’t into water pokemon but she kept it anyways.  
She jumped off her bed and ran down the hall into her mother and fathers room. They were up, but looked very sleepy.  
She told them good-bye and they both hugged her tight. Her mother told her to have some food first so she cooked an omelette and scoffed it down.  
Her parents said good-bye one last time and she was out the door. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, creating a soft yellow and pink light over the sleeping town.  
She already knew what pokemon she’d pick, the grass type of course. Chikorita, it was most definitely the cutest and the best of the three. She imaged her and her desired pokemon walking on the road to the pokemon league.  
She reached the pokemon lab before long and checked her watch again, ten more minutes.  
She leaned against the wall beside the door and closed her eyes, listening to the waking birds give their morning calls.  
After a few minutes her two friends arrived. One a girl named Blair with short blond hair and green eyes in a short cute orange and white dress and another boy named Rayne with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white tee-shirt with a blue jacket.  
“Hi Tori” Blair greeted her in a friendly tone and Tori greeted her back  
Rayne nodded his greeting with his arms crossed.  
They had agreed which pokemon they’d each choose so there’d be no fights. Everything was going to perfect. Or so she thought.  
The glass doors of the lab slid open as her watch beeped, notifying her that it was time to enter.  
Their hearts thumped in their chests. The professor smiled, his skin was wrinkled and his head had about three strands of hair on it.  
Two pokeballs sat in their pedistools on a white table.  
The girl was confused; one of the pokeballs had a small water droplet on it, signifying that it held totodile. The next had a small flame, signifying cyndaquill. Where was hers?  
The professor apologised deeply, saying that they must’ve messed up the orders.  
“Surely you have another?” Tori asked as her friends stood as the table, greeting their new pokemon  
The professor dug into his pockets and produced a key, “I suppose I do, but this one… is weak, you’ll have to train her hard”  
“I’ll have it!” The girl exclaimed and the professor inserted the key into one of the cabinet drawers. It slid out, showing a regular pokeball with no marking.  
Tori clicked open the pokeball and a red light flashed. A small brown and tan furred pokemon looked up “Vee?” It said, twitching it’s ears and looking around.  
The girl stared, “What is it?” she asked the professor, staring as the pokemon looked around  
“It’s Eevee, quite a rare pokemon. It’s a normal type pokemon known as the Evolution pokemon because it can evolve into eight different types” The eevee started running around the girl’s feet, giving out excited ‘vee’s’  
Tori continued to stare at the pokemon, “Eight different types?” Eevee left to inspect something else.  
The man nodded and told her the names of each eeveelution, as they are called. Tori was intrigued yet saddened that she didn’t get an original starter. The eevee returned, rubbing itself against the girls legs.  
She bent down and tickled its chin, “Hi eevee” she said, “I’m Tori. I’m your new trainer. We’re going to go an adventure, would you like that?”  
The small pokemon nodded and she smiled.  
The girl returned the brown pokemon to its pokeball which shrunk to a quarter of its size and moved to stand by her friends. The professor each handed them a pokedex that came in several colours (Tori chose White, Blair chose Red, Rayne chose blue), five more pokeballs and a case for their badges.  
**********************************************************************************  
I was resting; I was new to this whole pokeball thing. When you go inside your pain disappears, it feels kind of numb actually. The landscape will change when you want it to change and you can summon simple things like balls to play with or boats in which you can float in. I kept it simple; a cool forest that reminded me of home. Changing things too much hurt your brain. I had been in here for a few days, it got quite lonely with no one to play with but I couldn’t find a way out.  
I started to hear voices from the outside world coming near and lifted my head, a loud click sounded and the voices grew clearer.  
Suddenly my world grew a soft red light.  
I blinked open my eyes, I was in a white room, a tall cabinet stood beside me, on the other side there was a white table. A girl was bent down a little, peering curiously at me. “Hello?” I said and she smiled a little.  
She didn’t do much, she was talking but she was talking to the other person.  
“What is it?” The girl asked and the man answered.  
I remembered the man, he caught me. It was annoying actually; I was relaxing in a tree when he threw a pokeball at my head. I tried to resist but I didn’t put up much of a fight. I sniffed the air, it smelt like humans. I soon grew bored and started running around the girl’s legs, “Play with me! Play with me!” I said although all she her were excited ‘vee’s’ and ‘eevee’s’.  
There were another two pokemon in the lab; one was a green and tan pokemon with red spots on its back. When I approached to play its back flashed up with fire and backed up, as if shy. I walked away, not feeling safe with the flame nearby. The other pokemon, a blue one with red spikes on its back watched me with wary eyes. ”Hello! Who are you?” I greeted, padding over  
“I’m totodile” He said gruffly and turned away rudely, a boy in black jeans a blue jacket reached down and returned the pokemon to its pokeball.  
I ignored the rejection and walked back to the girl in black and white. She bent down and tickled my chin, “Hi Eevee, I’m Tori. I’m your new trainer. We’re going to go an adventure, would you like that?”  
I didn’t really know what she meant by adventure but I nodded anyways and she clicked the button on a pokeball and i was returned to my forest. I was saddened, was this what she meant by an adventure?  
I stayed in there for a while, it was boring. I started to lose hope on being free again but finally I was let out. We were outside now, the bright blue sky was dotted with many clouds, and trees lined the wide path we were walking on. The path was grey, smooth rounded-rectangular stones were embedded in it. I sniffed the air, delighted to smell fresh nature. There was a certain fresh scent, telling me that it was spring.  
The other two people, a girl in an orange dress and the boy with the totodile let their own pokemon out too. The totodile ignored both of us, walking a step ahead. The other pokemon was walking close to the girls legs, glancing around nervously. I walked over “Hello? I’m eevee, who are you?”  
She looked shyly at me, “C-Cyndaquil” she said, almost a whisper  
I nodded and looked up, the three trainers were having a conversation,  
“I think we should nickname our pokemon” the girl in the orange dress said  
“Why would we nickname our pokemon Blair?” the boy said  
“Why not Rayne? It’ll make them unique” Blair said  
“Fine, I’ll name my totodile the defeater of everything” He said and laughed.  
“That’s a stupid nickname” my trainer said and I agreed with her with a small ‘vee’.  
Rayne shrugged, “Fine, then I’ll call him… Storm” Totodile looked up and nodded, agreeing with the new name  
“Storm? That sounds cool” Blair said, “I’ll name my cyndaquill… Flair, with an ‘a-I’ like my name”  
Cyndaquill jumped happily “I love it!” she said but Blair only heard a happy ‘cindacin!’  
I smiled at Flair, “That’s a cool name; it matches with your trainers name. Blair and Flair” Flair nodded happily  
“So Tori, what will you name your pokemon?” Rayne asked  
I saw my trainer shrug uneasily, “Uh… I don’t know, if she was a chikorita I would have name her Lief… but now I’m not sure, I’ll think about it”

We walked for a while longer, the sun climbed it’s invisible ladder until it was at the top, blazing down on us. It was hot, even with the soft breeze blowing behind us. We passed between two stone pillars with lamps on them, out here the forest was more over grown but the path stayed in the same condition.  
We veered left and sat under a large tree. “Gee, it’s hot” Blair sighed, spreading her arms wide so that they rested on the cool grass. Flair hopped onto her lap, making happy noises as Blair tickled her nose with a piece of grass. Storm and Rayne were eating red apples but storm still had a weary look in his eyes, like he didn’t trust us yet.  
Tori was sitting beside Blair, shuffling through her bag. I padded over and sniffed the contents of her white and black bag. I stuck my head in deeper when I smelt the delicious scent of food. It smelt funny, almost like grass but it still made my mouth water.  
Tori realised what I had smelt and pulled out a metal tin that held the food.  
“Give! Give! I’m hungry!” I whined and she laughed  
“Sorry eevee, it’s meant to be for grass types but… I guess it’ll be okay if you eat it”  
She popped open the circular tin and set it down on the grass. Small green pebbles rattled and I looked at them curiously. When I was still a wild pokemon, I used to eat mostly fruit and occasionally a pidgey or magikarp if I could catch one. I’m young, only a few months old. My parents both got caught by some trainers when I was only two months old, forcing me to survive by my own. It probably explained why I was so weak.  
I hesitantly chewed one of the pebbles, it was delicious! The outside was crunchy and tasted a lot like grass, however, inside was a jelly-like paste that tasted like a berry. Each pebble had different types of berries.  
Soon I devoured a quarter of the tin. I lied down on my side, feeling full.  
“We should get a little further than this before resting, we still have five hours until its dark” Rayne said, standing up and chucking his apple core behind him into a bush.  
Blair sighed, “I really do not want to go can’t we rest a bit longer?”  
Flair agreed by nodding her head.  
Blair complained for a while longer but finally Rayne and Tori persuaded her that it would be better to leave now and rest somewhere further along the track.  
We walked under the shade of the trees for the rest of the way. I played tag with Flair, it was really fun. She was actually really fast for a pokemon with short legs. But after a while she got tired and returned to her pokeball to rest. I wanted to play with Storm but he was still ignoring me.  
After a long time of silence, Blair finally spoke “We should have a battle! It’ll be fun, come on guys”  
Rayne grinned at the idea, “Totally, Storm is going to smash Flair!”  
Blair put her hands on her hips, “Will not!”  
We reached a park that had a large empty space in the centre with white lines in funny places. Blair and Rayne stood on either side while Tori and I sat on one of the benches. No one else was in the park so Blair and Rayne felt a lot more confident yelling out orders.  
Rayne told Storm to tackle and he obeyed without question while Flair quivered in fear as the blue pokemon charged at her. Blair shouted at Flair to dodge but it was too late, Storm rammed into her, sending her flying into Blair’s arms.  
I perked my ears and bounded over; worried that Flair might’ve been badly hurt. But surprisingly, Flair jumped out of Blair’s arms and charged at Storm. Storm, who wasn’t looking got hit but he barely even moved from the impact.  
They exchanged tackles and growls and looks. Flair’s back was on fire as she fought furiously but Storm landed one last devastating tackle and ended the battle.  
We ran over and Blair sprayed on some purpler mist that seemed to give the small pokemon strength. Flair lifted her head,”Ow… what happened? I hurt all over”  
“Storm hit you really hard, it looked really painful!”  
She sighed, “So I lost?”  
I nod sadly.  
“Hey Tori! Come on, Storm wants more!” I heard Rayne shout, he was still at his side of the field, he hadn’t even come to check on Flair. I started a small growl.  
Tori rubbed my neck and I purred, “How about we show Storm how it’s done?” she said softly  
I nodded determinedly and we took our place while Blair and Flair sat on a bench. Flair was still weak but she made it clear she wanted to watch. I was nervous to start my first real battle, before I was caught I used to just hide from pokemon and avoid the scary ones. This time I couldn’t hide. I had to protect my trainer.  
I swallowed hard, trying to keep my legs from shaking as I met the eyes of Storm. They were cold and tough.  
Rayne yelled at storm to tackle and adrenaline shot through my like a jolt of electricity. Instinctively, I dashed sideways and Storm missed.  
“Great job Eevee! Now use tackle!” I barely heard Tori’s order through the excitement and adrenaline  
I dashed forward, getting ready to ram into the blue pokemon. I almost tripped in the process and lost a bit of my footing, causing me to lose my momentum and I collided weakly with him. He merely grunted.  
I dashed backwards, preparing for his next attack.  
“Sand attack!” I heard my trainer yell.  
Sand attack? Did I hear right?  
Suddenly an image appeared in my mind of a black sillouite digging up sand and hitting the opponent. It didn’t look painful but I obeyed the order my trainer had given me.  
I dug powerfully into the sand ground and threw up a cloud of sand into totodile’s face. I heard him cry out. “Use tackle, totodile!” His trainer said.  
I heard him running, but I couldn’t see him! I jumped back in surprise as he came charging out of the cloud but he was a fair meter from hitting me. So that’s what it did! It obscured their view!  
Totodile was shaking his head angrily, getting rid of the sand in the process  
“This is your chance! Tackle!” My trainer said and I went charging right to him without another thought  
I didn’t lose my footing this time, it was a full impact attack. Even with that being said, he barely even skidded.  
He growled and charged at me, now knowing where I was from the tackle. But he was too close to dodge from, I cried out a sharp ‘vee’ as I went flying across the field. I lost… I thought  
I landed with a thud, throwing up sand and skidding across the small battle field, stopping at Tori’s feet.  
She immediately bent down and carefully rubbed her hand across my back.  
“Eevee, are you okay? Is anything broken?” she said  
I twitched my limbs and winced when I moved my right shoulder. Now that Storm was content by battling both of us, he and Rayne ran over. More of a walk, actually.  
They arrived and Rayne stared at me lazily, “I’m surprised, it did put up a pretty good fight but Storm is still stronger”  
Storm grinned and crossed his arms.  
“Look’s like her right shoulder is dislocated, we should get her to a hospital” he said  
I whimpered and Tori sprayed me with the same purple mist Blair used. Immediately I felt the pain numb and felt my bruises and scratches heal. Tori smiled and I licked her hand gratefully.  
But she had a look in her eyes, what was it? It was almost like regret. She was thinking of something I couldn’t place but her eyes looked distant.  
“Are you okay?” I asked, not sure if she would understand me.  
She just smiled, “Come on, you should rest in your pokeball, we’ll be at a hospital soon”  
I reluctantly nodded and my world faded to a light red.  
I slept when I got in there, I was exhausted. Battling was hard but, I had to admit, it was incredibly fun. Even though I lost, the battle was probably the most fun I’ve had since I got caught.  
I heard murmurs as the trainers continued to talk. Tori kept her pokeballs in her bags side pocket so the voices were a little muffled.  
“Chickorita…. Done a better job… bad luck” I heard Rayne say, who was chickorita?  
“I… know, I wish…. I had… eevee is good…. But… chickorita would be… stronger” I narrowed my eyes and sat up, trying to listen harder.  
“Maybe…. You should dump eevee…. Get a new…. Pokemon…..” I widened my eyes, they wanted to dump me? And who was chickorita?  
I remembered the name from somewhere… but where?  
I couldn’t remember now so I fell asleep instead, listening to the calming mumble of voices from outside.  
I don’t know how long I was sleeping but when I was let out it was already dark.  
I whimpered as the throbbing pain from my shoulder returned. “I’m really sorry eevee but you have to eat” My trainer said and I whimpered again. I whimpered for two things actually, the pain was one, but the fear of being left behind was another. Why doesn’t she want me? Am I too weak? Because I didn’t beat Storm?  
“If she can’t deal with a little pain like that then she’s not going to make it very far” Rayne said who was gathering twigs and sticks.  
I was glad when Tori jumped to my defence, “I’d like to see you not complain with a dislocated shoulder!” she said angrily  
Rayne didn’t talk after that. Tori sighed and gave me some more of the pokemon food, they tasted different, a bit like that potion she sprayed on me.  
I didn’t eat much, perhaps only a third of what I ate last time. What I really wanted was a drink.  
When I looked up I saw that Tori was drinking something, I pawed at her arm with my good arm. “Can I have some please?” I asked and she looked down. “You want some water?”  
I nod quickly and she lowers the flask so I could drink. After that the trainers started a fire, Flair was still feeling weak so she couldn’t produce a flame on her back so they used the matches instead. After that they made some kind of stew, Tori offered me some but I refused.  
I rested with Flair next to the fire as all three trainers got out metallic rectangular things and pressed a button on them. All my fur puffed out in alarm as they unfolded in a matter of moments into some kind of bag thing. Each was a different colour, Blair’s was a bright orange, Rayn’s was a soft blue and Tori’s was a lime green.  
“What’s that?” I exclaimed, wanting to run over and inspect but I could only manage a slow hobble.  
Flair followed me, inspecting the strange things.  
When I reached it, I stepped onto it gingerly, surprised to find it incredibly soft and plush. I started to purr and curled up. The trainers laughed at me but It sounded good natured so I just smiled and did a happy ‘vee!’.  
They sat around the fire for a while, telling stories and discussing things. I watched lazily with my eyes half closed. They were looking at a piece of paper with squiggly lines, pointing at places and talking; I didn’t see why they found it so interesting. Next they started roasting white fluffy cubes over the fire, turning them crispy brown on the outside. Tori offered me one and I gobbled it up, it was warm and crispy on the outside but sweet and gooey on the inside. After that they finally went to sleep, I shuffled over so that I was closer to Tori, listening to her heart beat. Soon I drifted off to sleep, purring softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rayne catches his first pokemon and they find a pokecenter for eevee's shoulder

I gasped awake; the fur on my face was wet. I stared at the blue pokemon’s face, just inches from mine. It started laughing and I growled, “Hey! That’s rude!”  
Storm jumped just out of reach and retreated to Rayne, a smug expression on his face.  
My trainer woke from the commotion, “Eevee? What’s up…?” She said sleepily. She went to pat my head but retracted her hand, “Why’s your face wet?” She said and grabbed something from her bag that lay beside her. She pulled out a thin white sheet of something that looked like paper and brought it close to my face. I sniffed it but sneezed from the dust. She wiped it on my fur and I felt the water soak up. I purred and licked her hand.  
She laughed lightly, “How’s your arm?”  
I whimpered and looked at it, it seemed to have swelled over night.  
Rayne and Blair started getting up too, wiping their sleepy eyes. It was a warm morning; I stretched out as much as I could to keep cool. Rayne was talking to Storm, he sounded angry. I ignored them; there were funner things to see. Flair was up; she seemed a lot better today than yesterday and was running around Blair. They rebuilt the fire soon enough and were cooking something. It smelt icky so I turned away, covering my nose with my good arm.  
My trainer gave me some food soon after and ate her own. I ate a little more than yesterday, but I still didn’t feel so well.  
Once everything was packed up, Tori went to get her pokeball but Rayne stopped her.  
“Wait, I want Storm to apologise” He said  
“For what?” Tori asked, confused  
Without an explanation, Storm walked up to me, he was staring at the ground.  
“Sorry… for wetting your face” He mumbled but Rayne gave him a sharp glare and he continued “I promise to never do something mean to you again” He looked up shyly at me, wondering if I accepted the apology.  
I smiled, “It’s fine, I found it a bit funny too”  
Once I was in my pokeball, the team continued to trek along the track. I wanted to be out, to play and watch the scenery but my shoulder was bothering me too much. 1woke up to Rayne’s voice, it was hushed, but clear.  
Soon I was let out and saw what they were fussing about. A small white pokemon with black dots and an almond shaped head was was sleeping next to a bush.  
Rayne crept forward and sent out totodile. I watched, confused. Rayne whispered “tackle” and totodile went charging forward. The poor pokemon didn’t even have time to widen it’s eyes before it was rammed into. Tori picked me up and we walked over to inspect. It looked weak and couldn’t run away.  
Rayne grabbed out a blue machine and a robotic voice started “Aron, the iron armor pokemon. It eats iron to build its steel body. It is a pest that descends from mountains to eat bridges and train tracks.”  
The trainers started congratulating him and he threw a pokeball at it, it wobbled and then stilled and they cheered. I stared, did he just catch the pokemon? Is that was happened to me?  
Tori looked down on me, “Rayne just caught his first pokemon! Isn’t that amazing eevee?”  
I nodded uncertainly. I was returned to my pokeball to rest and was only let out a long time later.  
We were in a large room, a few people were here too. Chairs and tables lined one end while a red and white desk stood in the center with a lady standing at it. She had funny pink hair and greeted us, “Hello young travellers, what can I do for you?”  
Tori explained how I had a battle with Storm and got a dislocated shoulder. She said that next time we have a friendly battle, it shouldn’t be so rough.  
My trainer placed me on a long white bed and told me she’ll come back soon. A large pink pokemon smiled and rolled the bed through a set of swinging double doors and entered a room on the right. The place smelled funny, like antiseptic and metal.  
“Where is this place? Why am I in a bed?” I asked the pink pokemon and she smiled  
“Hi I’m Chansey and this is the pokemon centre. We’re here to fix your shoulder, it hurts right?”  
I nodded, still slightly confused. Why were they helping me?  
The lady with pink hair came in a while later, “This might hurt okay? So just hang in there” She said soothingly and I nodded. I flinched as she gently held my arm and jerked it strongly. I cried out in shock and she stroked my back, “There, all done”  
I blinked and tested my arm, it still hurt but I could move it. I start to purr and lick her hand, it tasted like medicine.  
She smiled and brought me out to where the three trainers were waiting. I was set down and ran around, weaving through the three trainer’s legs as they bought food and booked out a room. They fed me hot food, it was warm and delicious, much nicer than the biscuits Tori gave me earlier.  
Cyndaquil and Aron both got special treatment too and came out, happy and healthy. Cyndaquill was still afraid of Aron, the new pokemon scared her. So instead we played with each other, running around the place and causing people to jump out of the way and we went charging through.  
After that we went up an escalator that opened to a long hallway. We walked down it until Blair unlocked one with the numbers ‘144’.  
Inside was cozy, with a bunk bed and a single bed, a balcony and a bathroom. I explored for a while, sniffing and squeezing through tight spaces. I got stuck once, behind the TV stand and the wall but Tori helped me out. After that I sat on the bed, watching a show of pokemon fighting. Soon it ended though, and a boring show of people talking begun in it’s place. My trainer and the other two set down more kibble for us but we were still full so we didn’t eat much.  
I must've fallen asleep because I woke up, my heart racing. The room was shaking terribly, I leapt into Tori’s arms and she squeezed me tight.  
“What’s happening?” Blair shouted over the rattling and roaring.  
“An earthquake! But it’s a weak one!” Rayne yelled  
Soon it passed and we welcomed the stillness. I was breathing hard, almost hyperventilating. “What was that terrible thing?” I cried to no one in particular, Flair, Aron and Storm were also quivering.  
Tori stroked my heard, “It’s okay eevee, I won’t let anything hurt you”  
I felt warmed by my trainers words, even though they discussed about dumping me, I felt my heart bloom and I snuggled closer to her, falling fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

We woke later the next morning, it was a relief. I was glad that the room wasn’t shaking.  
I ate some kibble, it wasn’t as fancy as the berry kibble Tori gave me last time but it was still good. I started to groom myself as the sun rose and shined into the room.  
I was bored and started jumping on Tori, she groaned and turned over, making me tumble off the bed. I jumped back on and started tugging her extremely long hair; she mumbled something and made me go tumbling down again. It turned into a sort of game, except I was enjoying it far more than her. Finally he sat up, launching me of the bed but I immediately jumped back up again. “Okay eevee… I’ll get up…”  
I played with Aron and Flair while they got ready. We explained a few things to Aron that we were on a journey and stuff. He seemed nice enough but was a bit on the grumpy side.  
Finally the trainers were ready and we headed out, down the escalator and out the door.Tori told me that we’d be doing some training today, I didn’t really know what she meant but agreed anyways. I noticed that we were no longer lone travellers, there were lots of buildings and houses here. Far away I could see a beach with soft blue waves, I wanted to go there but we headed another way. We finally reached a place hidden by trees. It was an arena, similar to the one in the park except this was a little bigger and was made of grass rather than sandy ground.  
The first training battle would be with Flair and me. I was looking forward to it; I just hoped I wouldn’t hurt her too much.  
We took our places and the battle begun.  
“Smokescreen!” Blair shouted and I faltered, smokescreen? Is that a new move Flair learnt? Like me and sand-attack?  
Flair bellowed out pitch black smoke, I subconsciously stepped backward, intimidated by the thick cloud.  
I looked at my trainer for directions but she had no clue of what to do. Soon the black wave enveloped me and I started hacking and coughing, my eyes tearing up. I tried to spot Flair but it was too thick.  
I heard Blair yell ‘tackle’ and something rammed into my side.  
I skidded to a stop and returned another tackle by instinct except I missed. Tori was still quiet so I had to think for myself. I got hit again and grimaced, I have to keep moving.  
I ran in circles, zig zags and complicated patterns. The smoke eventually blew away and I was able to see Flair.  
“Tackle, eevee! This is your chance!” Tori shouted and I obeyed without a moment’s delay  
I turned slightly before I hit her so it was stronger, I had remembered seeing a pokemon doing this which resulted in a devastating tackle. My shoulder rammed into her and the poor pokemon went flying.  
I gasped, not knowing that it would be that strong. I ran after her where she lay panting.  
“I’m so sorry Flair! I really didn’t mean to!” I gasped  
She managed a smile, “I-it’s…. Okay, that was a really good tackle…”  
Blair knelt down beside her and sprayed that purple stuff on her and she immediately looked better.  
Tori ran over as well, “Well, I guess we win then…”  
I widen my eyes in the realization, I won! I won!  
I leapt into my trainer’s arms, laughing and smiling, she hugged me tight, laughing with me.  
We had a break after that, Blair had brought some fresh fruit from the cafeteria at the poke center so we enjoyed fresh berries and peaches. I rested on the grass, it was a hot day, though a little cooler than yesterday.  
The trainers were discussing something about training and gyms. I didn’t know what they meant by ‘challenging the gym’, I didn’t really know what a gym was anyways.  
Finally we went back to training mode, since Flair was still a little beat up from the last battle, Rayne wanted to try out his new pokemon against me.  
I was looking forward to battling again, it sparked a new energy I never knew I had inside of me. Tori was a good trainer, despite what she said yesterday, I could tell that she loved me and was proud of me. I loved praise from her, it made me feel amazing. I decided that no matter what, I would always fight for her. Nothing would ever change that, I was loyal to her and only her.  
The battle was interesting, Aron did some moves I wasn’t familiar with like harden and head butt. Headbutt hurt. A lot. Rayne had used the combination of harden and then head butt to do devastating damage. When I tackled him, it was like hitting a bolder despite how small he was.  
Sand attack didn’t really seem to affect him either; his thick shielded plates protected his eyes.  
I could feel frustration seething from my trainer while I tiredly dodge another headbutt.  
But I had faith in her; soon she would lead me to another win. Right?  
I needed to learn a new move, any new move. I thought hard but nothing came.  
Eventually, Aron landed another painful headbutt on me. I skidded across the field, too tired to stand again.  
I felt the familiar warmth as Tori sprayed some purple potion on me. Soon the pain faded and my scratches and bruises faded. I sprang up and shook my head while Rayne walked smugly over. “I guess I’ve won again, even though this is his first battle with me, he won. I must be a great trainer”  
I felt my trainer grow angry but she didn’t show it, “I guess” she said  
I felt bad; I had let my trainer down. But even though I lost, I felt stronger somehow. Like I had grown smarter and stronger and better by fighting Aron and Flair.  
We spent the rest of the day training individually. I practiced my tackles on a tree over and over again until they were stronger. I learnt a new move too, Tori called it quick-attack. My legs moved at lightning speed and I hit my target with incredible force. I wished I’d learnt it before, I could’ve used it on Aron. I asked for a re-match but Tori said maybe later. I felt bummed but obeyed my trainer anyways.  
It was dusk until we finally finished training. My muscles ached and I could barely move. I closed my eyes, feeling like I could sleep for a whole year.  
The next few days follow like this, we would wake up early and train until dusk. We had practice battles, each day I would become stronger and stronger and so would my trainer, she gave out commands like a second nature.  
I even beat Aron once, using my lightning quick quick-attack to ram Aron over. It hurt, but it was worth it. I learned another move again, it was called iron tail. It was extremely fun to use, my tail would grow a silver sheen over it, as tough as iron.  
I beat Storm on our ninth day of training. The battle was long and hard, he’d learned to use water gun, rage and bite. Water gun was annoying, I hated it. Rage was pretty bothersome too, if I didn’t finish him off quickly, he’d beat me up to a pulp. Bite was the scariest though, huge gaping jaws with a full set of razor sharp teeth. I flinched the first few times he used it but I overcame my fear after a few more battles.  
Anyways, I beat him by using iron tail. He went flying across the field. Rayne had this look on his face when he realised he’d lost with his best pokemon. I laughed everytime I thought of it. The mini earthquakes happened a few more times as well. The people on the televisions said that we shouldn’t panic and that scientists are looking for an answer.  
My trainer seemed sceptical; she said that earthquakes wouldn’t be happening so far from a tectonic plate edge. I had no idea what the heck a tectonic plate was though.  
I beat Flair with ease, even when I went easy on her. She’d learnt ember, quick attack and flame wheel. Flame wheel was scary but she wasn’t really good at aiming it. Her quick attack was good, she was even faster than me but she was still small and no matter how hard she tried, she would never be half as strong as Storm. I felt bad for her and Blair, they seemed to train the hardest out of us but they never got the results they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the stories about to get DEEP


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revealing a ton of the plot + eevee get's her name!

It was our 14th day now, two whole weeks of tough training. I had grown tall and strong with supple muscle under my sleek pelt. We were in our room again; I was sprawled out of Tori’s bed while I listened to the trainers talking.   
“I want to battle the gym tomorrow, I think Eevee is ready” I heard my trainer say, I perked my ears  
“I agree, you’re turning out to become a strong trainer. You even beat Storm” Rayne said  
Blair agreed, “Yeah, I’m still going to have to train extra hard, I’m a long way off from being strong enough”  
“I have to train a little more too, Storm still needs to learn how to use his rage move better”  
“Don’t worry, I won’t ditch you guys” Tori assured  
“Oh, nah, go ahead, we’ll catch up” Rayne replied  
I jumped off the bed and made my way to the food bowl and nibbled at the pellets.   
Tori bent down beside me, “Eevee… it’s really your choice, do you want to challenge the gym?”  
I blinked and looked at her with my brilliant dark green eyes. “I... I’d love to… but I don’t want to leave Flair and Storm and Aron behind… I’ll miss them”   
Tori nodded, “I understand but don’t worry, we’ll see them again”  
I shuffle my feet, “Okay” I finally say  
She nods and pats my head, “well, then that’s settled. I’m gonna go sleep”  
I went to rest beside her but suddenly I heard this terrible screech of pain. I widened my eyes, it sounded so familiar… yet so strange. I looked around, no one had noticed but me.   
It happened again, this time I was really worried.   
I cast the sleeping group a glance before sneaking out the balcony. I dropped into a bush about 2 meters below, thankfully I wasn’t hurt. I heard it again and started running, where was it? It sounded so far yet so close. I was so confused, why am I running? Why did I care?  
I found myself in the town square. It was quiet now, except for the soft gurgle of the fountain in the middle of the square.   
I looked around, frantic but nothing happened. Where did the screaming come from? I could of sworn it was right here.  
I realised this was my first time going somewhere without my trainer. I felt alone, scared, the scream still ringing in my head. But then again I felt free and light.   
I shape moved from the corner of my eye. I bolted up right and glanced around. Nothing.   
“H-hello?” I called softly and then quickly decided it was a bad idea as something approached me, when it walked into the moonlight I took in it’s features. It had a body like mine except taller and leaner with purple fur, deep purple eyes and a red gem on her forhead.  
“Hello, eevee” the creature spoke, it was a female  
I blinked, “Hello”   
It walked towards me and I backed up. She stopped, “Do not be afraid, Eevee, I am here to teach you”  
“Teach me?” I said, hating how squeaky my voice sounded  
She nodded and leapt gracefully onto the water fountain’s bench. She twitched her forked tail, inviting me to sit near her.   
Hesitantly, I did so.   
She gazed at the moon, not saying a word.   
“W-were you screaming?” I asked  
She twitched an ear, “No, that was a scream of one down below”  
“Below? Where?”  
“The tunnels beneath this town” She said  
“The tunnels… beneath this town… pokemon are down there?”  
She nods again, “Ones that do not wish to be… ones that a trapped… forced”  
My heart beat quickened for a moment, “Y-you said you’d teach me… teach me what?”  
“I’ve been watching you, since the moment you entered this town. You have a strong aura, stronger than any I’ve seen”  
I shake my head, “But I’m just ordinary, training with an ordinary trainer. There are hundreds like me”  
She almost laughs, “No, there is only one. You. And you must save the ones below”  
My mind spun, “I don’t understand, the ones below? How? And who’s trapping them?”  
He face twitched, almost like a scowl. “The dark one”  
I almost sigh in frustration, “The dark one? Who is that?”  
“We do not speak his name… he listens” she turned and I was afraid that she was going to leave me but she just draw her paw through the water. A picture appeared, rippling on the surface. A black pokemon, it’s body looked as if it were made of shadow. It’s jaw was red and it had a strange white thing on it’s head, almost like a cloud.   
I narrowed my eyes, I’d seen this pokemon before. In one of Rayne’s books. His name… darkray… dark… darkrai!  
The image disappeared.   
“So darkra-“ I began  
Her eyes flashed with warning.  
“So… the dark one… he’s keeping them down there? Why?”  
She sighed, it was soft and wistful, “He’s looking for something. Something he lost long ago. He believes that the object lies under this old town, where she died”  
“What… what? Where she died? Who’s that?”  
“A certain Shaymin”  
I narrowed my eyes, shaymin… shaymin…. I couldn’t picture the pokemon in my mind.  
Espeon nodded, as if she understood my struggle and cast her paw in the water again, causing an image of a small pokemon with green leaves on its back and a pink flower. It was cute, too cute for Darkrai to love. I almost laughed.  
“Believe it or not… nameless one, but the dark one used to love this certain Shaymin”  
I felt hurt as she called me nameless one. “Okay, so what’s the object? And how do i… how do I save them… the ones down below. And also, why does he keep pokemon down there? Can’t he look for it himself?”  
“Questions… questions…” she sighed, “The object, to my understanding is the relic of a flower, Shaymin’s flower to be exact. The dark one wants this flower so he can bring her back. I do not know how he will manage it but that is his goal in the end. He makes the pokemon his slaves to dig tunnels and look for the relic and he will not stop until he has found it” she turned her head to look at me, “As for you… I do not know”  
I almost laugh again, “What? How can I save them if the one saying that I save them doesn’t even know how I’ll save them?”  
She blinked and a moment passed. “I’m simply a messenger in a way; I hear the words of the sun and pass on the message”  
“So it’s sort of like a prophecy?” I ask  
She nods, “Yes”  
I narrow my eyes as a thought pops in my head, “The tunnels… are they the reason for all the shaking up here?”  
She almost smiles, “You are smart, nameless one. But yes, that is the reason”  
I widen my eyes, “But then the town will collapse if they don’t stop!”  
A terrible image of Tori, Rayne, Blair, Flair and all the others I cared about were falling into a bottomless pit.  
The purple pokemon nods again, “That is why you must complete the prophecy quickly”  
“But how? What will my trainer say? How will this work? Please, help me!” I cried as she jumped off the fountain’s bench.  
“I have told you all I can, nameless one. Now it is up to you” and with that she left me, walking back into the shadows.  
I slumped down on the grainy stone. My life had been so normal, so perfect. Just me and my trainer and friends. And now suddenly I must save pokemon from a legendary?   
Suddenly I feel anger spark in me. How dare she? How dare the sun make me to this. How dare they just come up with this stupid prophecy and ruin my life?  
I was so happy! We were going to battle the gym tomorrow!  
I swipe at the water angrily, disturbing my reflection. An image appeared, it was Darkrai… below him were pokemon of all kinds, terrified, whimpering…   
I shake my head, it’s not my job to help them. Someone else can do it. Not me. I’m just going to ignore it, we’ll be out of this town soon anyways and I’ll leave all this behind.  
I climbed back through the balcony, using vines that creeped along the wall to aid me; it was probably only past midnight now.  
I snuggled close to Tori and she mumbled something about me being cold.   
I closed my eyes, desperate for sleep but none came. The conversation I had with that… that pokemon repeated itself over and over again until it was roaring in my ears.   
I eventually got some sleep but it was over far too quickly. Tori nudged me, “Come on, usually you’re the first to be up!”  
I groaned and curled into a tight ball.  
Then she did the meanest thing. She got up and opened the curtains, letting the blinding light in.   
I squealed and turned away but she picked me up and faced me towards the light.  
I extinguished the urge to bite her, “Okay! Let me down now!” I cried and she did  
We had breakfast, it was energizing. After all… today was my big day.  
I didn’t feel up to it as we walked through the town, I felt groggy and confused. Was last night a dream? Was it all made up?  
But when the ground rumbled again, I knew it wasn’t. I looked up at my trainer; she had a determined look on her face.   
I won’t let her down. I thought and picked up the pace.  
We reached the gym, it was huge! Even bigger than the pokecenter.   
Large wooden doors welcomed us and we went inside. It was almost pitch black.   
No one was here to greet us. Suddenly three huge torches lit up. One with red flame, one with yellow flame and one with blue flame. Near each torch there was a door with a flame symbol, lightning bolt and water drop.  
We walked up the small flight of stairs.   
“I think you have to choose which one to battle” Rayne murmured, scanning the doors  
Tori nodded, “Then… I’ll pick…” she pursed her lips and looked down at me, “The blue one”  
On cue, the blue door opened, rumbling as it slid across the stone floor.   
We walked in together. The room was dark, just like the first.   
As we passed an invisible line, lights flared up. I winced at the sudden light but soon I got used to it. The place was huge!   
On the sides were rows of benches and in the middle was a huge expanse of crystal blue water dotted with platforms of varying sizes. A man was on the opposite size. Was he our opponent? He looked tough. A middle aged man with slicked back black hair and startling blue eyes. He had a goatee that had been groomed to form a perfect triangle.   
“Greetings young challengers” He called, his voice echoing through the room, “Who shall challenge me, Gaven, gym leader of Ganchet town”  
Tori stood a little straighter and I mimicked her. “I shall, my name is Tori and I’m from Stonehill town” her voice sounded strange, I could sense nervousness but also courage. He nodded, “Then step forward and choose your pokemon”  
Rayne and Blair took their seats and gave us encouraging expressions.  
I stepped in front of my trainer, wondering what type of pokemon I will face. “You can do this, Eevee!”   
Gaven looked at me and I could almost hear him laugh. I growled.  
“Go! Vaporeon!” He threw a pokeball and a red light flashed, revealing a blue pokemon. It had a frilly neck and a fish tail.   
“A vaporeon…” Tori whispered  
Vaporeon stepped onto one of the platforms in the water and I copied it’s movement.  
“Vaporeon! Water gun!”   
“Eevee! Dodge!” I leapt to one side, just in time for the gushing water to pass me. This vaporeon was far stronger than Storm.  
“Vaporeon use quick attack!” Gaven shouted and the pokemon ran to me at alarming speed  
“Eevee! Iron tail!” I covered my tail in a silver sheen and as vaporeons got closer… WHAM  
The blue pokemon blasted back on impact, splashing in the water.   
I smiled, that was a solid hit!  
“Good job Eevee, now watch out, vaporeon’s can turn invisible in water”  
I widened my eyes, invisible?  
“Use water pulse!” Gaven shouted and vaporeons shot out of the water and blue rings of what seemed to be water pulsed out, it hit me and I splashed into the water, my side stung from the impact.   
Everything seemed quieter now, underwater. I couldn’t hear the voices above. I looked below me, it seemed like an endless chasm of water. It was pitch black down there and I swear I saw a snake like creature lurking below me.   
My heart thundered in fear, I always hated deep water and I shot faster out of the water than I ever had before. I looked around for vaporeons and spotted it a few platforms away.   
“Eevee! Use quick attack” I started running, fear from seeing that snake thing fuelling me  
Vaporeon tried to leap to the side but I rammed into her, realising for the first time that it’s a girl.   
“Iron tail!” Tori shouted again and I slammed down on her   
She didn’t move after that. I was afraid I injured her too much but Gaven returned her to his pokeball without a word.   
He walked over to us, a look in his eyes “Congratulations Tori, you have proved yourself strong” He handed her a small circular badge divided into three sections; one blue, one orange and one yellow.  
Tori smiled, “I couldn’t of done it without eevee” she ruffled my head and I made a small ‘vee’  
He nodded, “Tori… I need to talk to you alone, bring eevee of course but… it would be best if your friends stayed here”  
I narrowed my eyes. My trainer hesitated, “surely they can come?”  
He shook his head, “We need to limit the amount of people who hear this”  
She nodded and turned to her friends, “You guys go home, I’ll catch up”  
They looked at her uncertainly but then nodded and left.   
We followed Gaven into the room he came out of. It was dark until he lit it up. A woman in a business suit sat at a booth, tapping away at a computer. She looked up slowly and nodded to us, “I was watching you fight, you seem like a capable trainer”  
My trainer nodded, “Thank you”  
Gaven sat down heavily and we copied, taking seats beside him in the booth  
“You see Tori… we need a strong trainer to go on a mission, bad things are happening and we need someone to stop it”  
I perked my ears, could it be…?  
“Darkrai –“ I winced as he spoke the name and the ground rumbled slightly. Gaven mustn’t of made the link because he continued, “As I was saying, Darkrai is rising. We’re not sure what’s happening but we need someone to go down there and check it out. We’ll place a watch on you which will be your tracker –“  
“Wait! I never said I’m going anywhere!” My trainer sounded annoyed, even angry but she had to go! I have to go!  
I nudged her, “We have to go, I need to stop it!” I said urgently  
She stared at me for a while then nodded.   
They explained what was happening although I’d heard it all before. Except they didn’t know why Darkrai was doing it or how he was doing it. I started to feel anxious and paced around the room as they gave her a tracking watch and supplies.  
Finally they stood, “I’m glad you've agreed, if you succeed this town will forever be in your debt” Gaven said, “You’ll leave in two days so get ready. Remember, you must limit to whom you tell this information too”  
Tori nodded, “O-ok”  
We walked out of the small room. I looked up at my trainer and noticed fear creeping across her features. I rubbed against her leg and purred. She smiled as we exited the door into a warm day.   
We went and sat at the fountain I was at with that strange pokemon last night. I didn’t know why she came here, but I didn’t object.   
I looked up expectantly at Tori. She sighed, “Eevee… I want to know if this is what you want, it’s going to be dangerous… and… and Darkrai… he’s strong, a hundred times stronger than that vaporeon. I understand if you want to stay here”  
I shake my head, “Wherever you go, I follow. I know the he is strong, but I will save them. We will save them”  
She smiled and looked up, the sun was setting, casting a beautiful orange light over the town square.   
“I’ve decided on a name for you” She said and I perked my ears  
She looked down and tied an orange and green mottled bandana around my neck that looked a lot like autumn leaves.   
“Your fur is orange brown, just like autumn leaves” Tori said, almost wistfully “I’m going to name you Autumn” I smiled, accepting my new name, “Autumn” I agreed.


End file.
